The Hope in the Curse
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: Sequel to The Secret of the Apple Tree:Rebecca Nodin is a young troublemaker who continually ransacks homes of other Storybrooke residents, especially Mayor Mills' home. What will Regina do with this young girl who seems to know too much about her past and may actually be shielded from the curse? Will they finally reunite?
1. Chapter 1

As Henry walks down the stairs, he hears his mother angrily grunting and slamming things around. Afraid that he has done something wrong and is about to get in trouble, Henry slowly turns around to head back up the stairs quietly.

"Henry, could you come here." Regina calls from down the stairs. He stops moving, turns around and heads down to his mother nervously.

He meets his mother in her office and asks, "What do you ne-" He walks through the door and notices the entire room destroyed. "Mom, what happened?"

"Another break-in." She replies, "Could you go into the other room and call Sheriff Graham for me, honey?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure." He leaves the room.

Regina looks around making sure nothing was taken. It looks as if nothing valuable is taken. She looks through all of her desk drawers and notices that one has been pulled out and dumped onto her desk. Suddenly, Regina realizes that something is missing. But what is it? Regina hastily looks through everything to figure it out.

Henry walks back in, "Mom, he said he'll be right over. What are you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing, sweetie. I'm just making sure everything is here." Lying to him, "It looks like nothing was taken. Probably just a prank. Go upstairs and get yourself ready for school."

"Okay." Henry replies, heading back up the stairs.

Regina continues to look and suddenly realizes that the scoundrel has stolen her ring, the one that Daniel had given her before he was killed.

0-0-0

About ten minutes later, Regina hears a knock at the door. She opens it to reveal Sheriff Graham with a handcuffed teenage girl. She had long, dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a raggedy shirt and ripped jeans.

"I think this is the scoundrel you are looking for, Madam Mayor?"

"I had a feeling, Sheriff. How'd you find her so quickly?"

Graham walks in pushing the girl along as she struggles and resists. "Well you see, she may be good at vandalizing things, but she's not so sly and quick after committing the act." He gives her a parental look of reprimand. The girl glares back at him angrily and doesn't speak.

Regina looks at the girl and then at Graham, "Graham, could you go upstairs and check on Henry for me? He will be late for school if her doesn't hurry." She smiles at him. Graham nods and leaves the handcuffed girl with Regina.

Regina looks at her viciously and backs her into a corner, "I know what you took from me. Give it back and I won't press charges."

The girl stares at Regina and then smiles deviously, "I don't know what you are talking about, Madam Mayor."

Regina grabs the girls face and gets as close as possible to frighten her, "Now don't test me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Robin shows no fear towards her, "Then show me." She smiles as if to give her a challenge.

Regina backs away, "What would you want with an old ring anyway?"

The girl just stares at her with a smile.

"Listen," Regina gets sincere for the moment, "That ring belongs to me. It is important to me and if you just give it back…"

The girl is stubborn, "What ring?"

Regina becomes furious and lifts her hand up as if to slap her. Suddenly, the girl's expression changes drastically as she becomes utterly terrified and drops to the floor. Regina drops her hand in amazement and a bit confused of the girl's reaction. Henry and Graham come down the stairs and notice her crouched on the floor in fear.

"What did you do to her?" Graham runs to her and helps her up.

Innocently, Regina responds, "Nothing! I never touched her!"

Henry and Regina just stare in surprise as Graham leads the girl out of the house.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Honestly, Henry. I have absolutely no idea." She stares out the door confused.

Regina had created all of the lives in Storybrooke, yet she was not expecting that kind of reaction from the girl. She was not supposed to be that strong, nor have that reaction when Regina lifted her hand. Was it possible that something had gone wrong with her when she enacted the curse?

0-0-0

Regina walks into the station to meet Graham and talk about the situation earlier that morning.

"Graham?"

"Yes, Madam Mayor?"

"The girl. Where is she?"

"I brought her to Doctor Whale after that episode, she refused to speak. She was far to terrified."

"Will she be alright?" She asks concerned.

"I assume." He turns to her, "What did you do to her?"

"Graham, I swear. I did nothing! I asked her to return something she took. I told her that I wouldn't press charges if she simply returned it. That is all." She lied.

"It just seems a bit unusual. She's normally very… stubborn and hard headed. Excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." Regina smiles. As Graham leaves, she notices the girl's files on his desk. She strolls over and takes a little look at them, "Rebecca… Nodin. Sixteen… Theft… Vandalism…" Suddenly she notices why the young girl had panicked when Regina lifted her hand, "Abusive father…" Regina decides to take the file and slips it into her purse. Something wasn't right about this girl. When Regina had enacted the curse, for some reason, this girl was not brought through the right way. Regina had created all of the lives of the citizens, but not hers. She never intended to put the girl into an abusive home. Regina tries to remember who the girl is from their land; however, her thoughts are cut off when Graham reenters the room.

"I apologize for taking so long."

Covering up the papers in her purse, Regina replies, "Oh, no. That perfectly fine, Graham. I actually need to go at the moment."

"Well, wait, Regina. I need to know if you are going to press charges at all?"

She looks back at him and thinks for a moment, "I will only press charges if she does not return that item." She quickly walks out.

"What item?"

She returns in for a moment, "She knows exactly what it is." Then she walks out once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina has been called to the hospital to meet with young Rebecca's father. He is an old, stout man, possibly a drunk as well. Though he may look as if he should have a cheerful disposition, he is rather angry and hostile. Regina had never met him before in Storybrooke, but she remembered his face well. He had been the friar from many, many years ago who ended up taking her daughter away to kill her. He was the complete opposite man that he had been before. With him are a young woman and her husband. The woman was said to be her sister in Rebecca's files. Regina knew her face from somewhere, but could not recall.

Regina walks up to the man and greets him, "Hello, Mr. Nodin. I am Mayor Mills." She shakes his hand.

"I am sorry about that kid, Miss Mills. I promise to take care of her punishment as soon as we get home. Children can be such burdens sometimes." He laughs.

Regina just stares at the man and then moves on to the next two family members. Regina then shakes their hands and greets them. The woman's name was Emily and her husband was John.

The young woman asks, "Miss Mills. If there is anything we can do at all… Did she take something from you? We can try to find it and return it."

"No, that won't be necessary. I would like to speak to Rebecca, though, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course, Miss Mills. Whatever you wish."

Regina walks into the hospital room to find Rebecca sitting cross-legged on the bed. Graham was standing in the corner of the room, supervising her. He nods to Regina and leaves the room. Regina sits on the bed, looks back to make sure that no one is watching and pulls out Rebecca's file. Rebecca stares at Regina, confused at what she is doing.

Regina begins to lecture Rebecca, "Now, I see that you have a lot of things here. Theft… vandalism… fighting. Hmm… What do you think your father would say if he saw this?"

Rebecca's eyes widen in fear. "You wouldn't!"

Regina smiles at her, "Oh, but I would, dear. I told you before. You don't know what I am capable of." Regina knew there was something about this girl that was different from others in Storybrooke. But she needed to find out what. She continued, "Now, where is my ring?"

"What is so damn important about that ring?"

"It is mine. That should be enough."

"Well I took it, so now it is mine."

"Dear, don't test me again. You remember perfectly well what happened last time you did that."

Rebecca looks at her and finally gives in. "Fine." She gets up and walks over to her small satchel. She scrambles through it until she pulls out Regina's ring. "What is so special about that thing? It's not like it's made of gold or anything."

"It belonged to someone important to me." Regina gets up, puts the ring in her pocket and begins to walk out of the door. Then she turns back around, "What was so special about it to you? Like you said, it has no value."

Rebecca answers her, "It's my father's."

0-0-0

Regina's eyes widen. She says nothing for a while. She is stunned by what the girl has just said. No one ever even knew about the ring except for her and Daniel. How was this young girl connected to it?

Regina collects herself and laughs at the girls remark, "That is impossible. It can't be your father's." Regina looks out of the room at Mr. Nodin.

Rebecca look over as well, "He's not my real father. You'd know that if you read my entire file rather than just skimming it for something to blackmail me with."

Regina glares at her remark. She then goes over to the girl curiously. "Who was your real father?"

"I've never met him. I'm pretty sure he died long before I was born. I remember… he was a… stable boy." Rebecca looks up at Regina who is stunned by the things this girl is saying and things that she knows.

Regina remains silent. She contemplates what to say next. Does she really want to keep digging? No. She needed to figure out who this girl had been back in their land first. Why couldn't she remember? Regina realizes whom she needs to go to for answers, Mr. Gold.

A little unexpectedly, Regina says, "Alright," and just walks out of the room.

Rebecca looks to Regina as she walks out of the hospital room a bit confused at her reaction. She hopes that she didn't give too much away to Regina. Flat out telling her the truth would have been too difficult and hard to believe. Rebecca wanted Regina to figure it all out on her own and believe in her own time. She could only give her a few hints here and there. After all, she is a bit more sly and cunning than her mother believes her to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina knows that Mr. Gold knows much more about Storybrooke than he leads on. So maybe he knows a little more about this strange girl who knows far too much about Regina's past and secrets. However, Regina has been battling with her son Henry for some time, and he has actually found his birth mother and brought her to Storybrooke. With two issues to handle, Regina had no time to speak with Mr. Gold until he came to her.

"What a mess." Mr. Gold says entering Regina's yard as she is cleaning up damage to her apple tree that was caused by Emma Swan, Henry's birth mother who refuses to leave town.

"Not for long. What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Regina stands up with a very positive personality.

"I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

"Emma Swan. Really?"

"Yes. I imagine she's half way to Boston by now."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked." He says, finding pleasure in angering Regina.

"What?" She replies.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course." He smiles deviously.

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

Regina stares at Gold suspiciously, "Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

Mr. Gold smiles again at this little game, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going." Mr. Gold starts walking away from Regina, but runs ahead and stands in front of him.

"Wait. There is something else I must discuss with you, Gold."

"I hope it's nothing to do with this Miss Swan?"

"No. It has to do with a girl named Rebecca Nodin. Have you heard of her?"

Mr. Gold thinks for a moment and says, "Ah, yes. The little vandal that you banged heads with only about… was it a week ago?"

"That's the one."

"Well, yes. I've seen her around the town if that is what you are implying. Troubled girl that one. Well, I suppose you would have to blame the parents for that."

Regina looks at him confused. She knows that he knows something about her. But what?

"Gold, there is something about her. It's not normal. I think you know what that is."

"I'm afraid I do not." He begins to walk by her again.

Convinced that he knows something about the girl that he is not telling her, she walks in front of him again, "Tell me what you know about her."

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me… Please." Mr. Gold then leaves Regina's yard while Regina stands where she was, seemingly shocked.

0-0-0

Rebecca gets out of school and notices Henry, Mayor Mills' son. She decides to walk over to him while he is reading his book.

"What do you got there?" She asks him.

He looks up at her and becomes a little surprised, "Just a book. Uh… who are you."

She smiles, "I'm Rebecca. You can call me Becca if you like."

"You're the girl who destroyed my mom's office."

Rebecca looks to the ground guiltily and says, "Um… yeah. That was me."

"Why did you do that?"

Rebecca didn't want to tell Henry the truth although he did believe that all of the fairytales were real. It would cause way too many issues for Rebecca. So she lied, "I just want some valuable stuff and I thought the mayor's house would be a good hit."

Henry looks at her and then looks down in his book.

"What is that that you are reading? Fairytales?"

"You'd think I'm crazy."

She smiles at Henry, "Most people think that I am already crazy. Try me."

Henry looks a little nervous to tell her, "Well, these aren't just fairytales. They actually happened."

"Hmm. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"There's lot's of hints. Look here." He points to a picture in the book of Snow White and then points to his teacher Mary Margret Blanchard, "She is Snow White. Look how similar they act. And… Miss Blanchard doesn't like apples."

"Because the Evil Queen poisoned her with one."

Henry looks at her and smiles, "That's right."

"So is everyone in this book."

"I'm pretty sure."

"Who am I?"

Henry looks at her features then shuffles through the book, "Well. You're strong. You stole from my mom who is the Evil Queen. You have no parents…"

"I have a sister…"

Henry finally finds a page in the book, "I think you might be Robin Hood."

"Wait, isn't Robin Hood a man?"

"No, look. She is a teenage girl. She steals from the rich and gives to the poor. And she steals mostly from the Queen; you stole from my mom. And Robin Hood was an orphan, but had a best friend named Marian."

"What else does it say?"

"Not a lot. I bet there is more. It's just not in this book."

"Oh." Rebecca looks a bit disappointed.

Henry shuts the book, puts it in his bag and gets up, "Sorry, but I have to go now. I guess, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you." She replies. She had hoped that there was more in that book about her last moments with her mother. It seemed as if even that book wanted to keep her and Regina's relationship a secret. She also hoped that there might have been an answer to why she knew all along and why she has another identity, but lives with the memories of both. How was she supposed to figure it out and take the next step in revealing herself? She thought to herself. Who else would know the truth and could help her? Why not the man who created the curse in the first place? Now Rebecca was off to find Mr. Gold for her own answers.

0-0-0

Rebecca enter's Mr. Gold's shop. "Ru- Mr. Gold? Hello?"

Mr. Gold enters for the back room, "Ah, hello, Miss Nodin. How may I help you? Hope you are not here to rob me."

She smiles, "No, I am not. I'd prefer not being arrested again." She walks up to the counter, "I actually hoped that I could speak with you."

"About what, dear?"

Rebecca isn't sure how to say it. Should she just blurt it out or wait until he reveals it? She responds, "Uh... I was wondering if you had anything in here that belonged to my mother?" Rebecca hopes that he understands what she is implying.

"Dear, your mother passed away long before I can remember. I'm sure I have nothing of the sort."

"No... not that mother." Rebecca says really hoping he is still Rumplestiltskin. "My mother. Regina."

Mr. Gold smiles at the young girl with delight, "So it is true. That is why she continues to ask questions."

"What?"

"Regina asked me about you, dearie. She is suspicious of things that you've been saying to her. What kind of game have you been playing?"

"I think the better question is, why am I able to play the game? How do we have our memories?"

"Well, dear. I told you that you choose your own fate."

"How? How did I?"

Gold smiles at the girl. She knows, but she needs a moment to figure it out. She suddenly realizes, "The blood. The three drops of blood that I gave you shielded me from the curse? But why? Why help me remember? What's your game, Mr. Gold?"

"No game, dearie. I just like to see a family reunited."

She looks at him suspiciously, "Alright. I'll bite. Then how do I show her who I really am? How do I help her remember me and believe me?"

"Oh, dear. I can't give you all of the answers. That comes with a price."

"Everything come with a price with you. What is it?"

Gold smiles at the girl. "I think I'll save this deal for later, dearie."

"So, I'll owe you?"

"Precisely."

"Fine. Tell me what I need to do."

"Exactly what you are doing, dearie."

"What?"

"Exactly what you are doing. Let her find you."

"You tricked me into giving you a deal, Gold." She glares at him.

"No, dearie. You just asked a question to which you already possessed the answer."

She begins to walk to the door as he says, "Just remember that you owe me, dearie. No one breaks a deal with me."


	4. Chapter 4

What had happened to him? How did he die? Rebecca needed to know. She was angry. No… not angry. Furious. He couldn't have just died. Could he?

Rebecca walks into Mr. Gold's Shop. As she gets to the entrance she notices the deputy leaving with a pair of walkie talkies. The two just acknowledge each other with a nod of their heads and the deputy goes on her way.

Rebecca enters the shop, "Mr. Gold. Why am I here?"

He walks from the back holding a box of items. "Why are you here? I am assuming because your two feet got up and walked their way over here, dear."

"You know what I meant. Why did you call me here?"

"For the same reason that I asked Deputy Sheriff Swan here a bit earlier. I thought you might want his things."

"Why would I?" She says trying to hold back tears.

"Dearie, to Rebecca Nodin, Sheriff Graham may have just been the sheriff, but, to Robin Hood, Graham was your dear friend and teacher for many years. I thought you might want something. A keepsake of some sort."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asks with watery eyes.

"Look, just as I said to Miss Swan, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin – you really should take something. Look – his jacket." He pulls it out and hands it to her.

She takes it and holds it close. She hugs it tightly and begins to cry. "She did this, didn't she?"

"Did what, dear?"

"Regina killed him. Because she couldn't control him anymore." She looks up at Mr. Gold upset.

Gold just stares at her; he is not the best at comforting people. He responds, "I am not the one you should be asking, dearie."

"What am I going to do? Just walk up to her and ask her, 'Hey, did you kill Sheriff Graham?' Yes, that would work very well indeed."

"Dear, I don't know what to tell you."

"Then don't tell me anything." She glares angrily. She puts the jacket on her, though it is big, and she walks to the door. She turns back and says sincerely, "Thanks, Mr. Gold."

"You're welcome, dearie."

0-0-0

While walking down the street, Regina notices Rebecca going into Granny's. She is wear a jacket that looks a lot like Grahams did. Regina follows her into Granny's and sits down at the same booth, across from her.

"What are you doing with that?" She asks, sitting down.

"Hello, Mayor Mills. Please, have a seat…" She says sarcastically.

"Well?"

"It's a jacket…"

"It's Graham's jacket. Where did you get it?"

"Mr. Gold gave it to me when collecting Graham's things a couple weeks ago. Why are you so interested in it?"

"Because it's Grahams… Why would Mr. Gold give it to _you_?"

"Miss Mills, in complete honesty, you don't know anything about me. I actually knew Graham very well when I was younger." Rebecca feared that she may have just said a little too much to Regina.

"Strange, he never talked about you."

Rebecca gives a snide smile, "Yeah, he didn't talk about you much either. So…"

Regina glares at her. How was Graham in her past? No one in Storybrooke had a past. Unless she is connecting with her actual past. That could be a big problem for Regina. The two stare at each other quietly for some time, unsure of what to say.

Rebecca says awkwardly, "Would you like something to eat Miss Mills?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine. I should be going now anyway." She gets up and grabs her purse and leaves the diner.

Rebecca becomes aggravated. She knew that Regina had done something to Graham and she needed to find out.

0-0-0

Rebecca had to wait until nightfall to find a way to break into Graham's files. But it wasn't hard for her; she still had the slyness and cunning of Robin Hood in her. Once she found the file, she quickly looked through it. The medical report said he had died of natural causes; however, Graham was also perfectly healthy. Suddenly, Rebecca found a strange drawing. She had seen it somewhere before. But where?

She gasps as she realizes where she had seen it and quickly returns the file but keeps the drawing. She makes her way out of the Sheriff's station and to the cemetery. She remembered seeing the tomb at Grahams funeral. She looks around at the tombs and finally notices the symbol on a large tomb.

"Henry Mills." She says reading the tomb. It is the tomb of Regina's father. It was her own grandfather who had spotted her by the apple tree. She feels sorrow for the man. She feels that, if she had believed him and tried to help Regina sooner, he'd be alive. She whispers, "I'm sorry." Then she opens the large door and walks inside.

It is a large room with a coffin in the center. Rebecca looks around the dusty room, lifting vases and urns. Looking for something that could give her any answers.

After searching every corner of the area and finding nothing, Rebecca leans back on the coffin about to give up. But then she stumbles and notices it moves a bit. She looks at the floor and notices that there is something underneath. She pushes the coffin with all of her might. It reveals a stairway. Rebecca begins to walk down slowly and cautiously. Suddenly, she begins to hear noises at the bottom of the stairway. They are… heartbeats. There are so many that Rebecca can no longer hear her own. She looks around what seems to be a vault holding thousands of hearts. These people were slaves to Regina; Rebecca could not fathom it. This is what she had done to Graham. It was proof, but not proof that she could show the rest of Storybrooke without condemning her own mother.

Rebecca notices another room with a large door. It almost beckons to her to open it. She walks up slowly to the door, grabs the handle and turns it. She no longer hears the beating hearts; she has zoned it all out. She opens the door.

There is a glass coffin. A man is inside. He is young; his hair is dark brown and he wears all white to signify purity. But who was he? Rebecca looked closely into the coffin and noticed that he was wearing the ring on his finger. It was the same ring that she had stolen from Regina, or maybe just a similar one. But it linked Regina and this man together. Rebecca finally realized it. This was the stable boy; this was her father.

She put her hand on the coffin and looked at him. Tears began to fall as she whispered, "Daddy…"

Suddenly, Rebecca hears someone walk into the room. Rebecca jumps and gasps, tears still in her eyes. Regina is standing at the door.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Regina grabs the girl's arm and throws her to the ground outside of her father's tomb. Rebecca's eyes are wide and frightened as she looks up at Regina.

"How did you get down there?" She asks infuriated.

"I just found it! I needed to know what you did to him!"

"Well now you know, dear. And I am afraid no one else can." Regina walks over to Rebecca, grabs her arms and picks her up off the ground.

In complete and utter fear, Rebecca asks her, "What are going to do to me?"

Regina smiles viciously at the teenager, "I am going to make sure that you never tell a living soul what you have seen."

Suddenly Regina plunges her hand into the girl's chest. Regina's eyes are soulless while Rebecca's eyes are hopeless. She knew that her own mother was about to rip her heart out. She whispers, "Mother… please don't do this."

Regina's eyes are no longer soulless. They soften as she realizes who this girl is. Regina releases her grip and lets her go. Rebecca drops to the ground, gasping for air and holding her chest.

"Mother?" Regina asks now showing a complete change in personality.

Rebecca looks up at the woman who just tried to kill her and says, "Apparently so."

Regina begins to walk towards the girl with tears in her eyes. She bends over and strokes her hair.

But Rebecca pushes her hand away and says, "Don't touch me!" She is still terrified thinking of what Regina would have done if she hadn't said _mother_.

Regina becomes startled at the girl's reaction. She had thought that the girl was looking for her. "There's no need to be afraid of me now." She smiles, "I just wanted to see your face. I- I thought he had killed you." She begins to cry and tries to get closer to Rebecca, but the girl backs up still frightened.

"He may not have killed me, but that doesn't change that fact that you almost did just now!"

Regina steps away from her and tries to explain, "But I didn't know who you were."

Rebecca looks at her stunned, "And that makes a difference? If I had not said that at that very moment I would be lying here, dead!"

"I'm sorry." Regina cries.

"I can't do this…" Rebecca gets up quickly and takes a couple steps back.

"No! Wait! Please, don't go. We've only just found each other!" Regina begs.

Rebecca stares at her mother's sad eyes but still fears her. She doesn't know what to do. She had hoped that this moment would be different, but it was more disappointing that anything. She had just witnessed her mother try to kill her; she had seen the evil in her eyes and the emptiness in her heart.

Tear stream down her face as Rebecca looks at Regina and say, "I'm sorry. This was a mistake." Rebecca runs off and leaves Regina in the cemetery alone.

Regina watches as she loses her daughter again except, this time, her daughter left voluntarily. It was a worse feeling that the first time. Regina falls to her knees sobbing into her hands. Then thought rush through her head. Regina had lost her lover and her daughter twice. She had nothing. But rather than find her daughter again and show her that she can change, Regina's empty heart becomes emptier. She does not want to redeem herself for her daughter; she wants vengeance on the person who took her daughter away in the first place.

0-0-0

Several months have passed and Rebecca is nowhere to be found. After running from Regina that night in the cemetery, she disappeared. Regina, itching for revenge, was working on a case to destroy one of the people responsible for Regina loosing Daniel and her daughter, Mary Margret Blanchard. Mary Margret was arrested for the murder of Katherine Nolin, the wife of David Nolin. Mary Margret was having an affair with him as well. The case was strong and Regina had hoped that this would finally rid of her problem and she could win back her daughter and her son Henry. But that quickly wilted just as her tree began to.

From the window, Regina notices that her apple tree is wilting. When she goes to investigate, she finds that the apples are beginning to rot. She heads for Mr. Gold's shop for answers.

Gold looks up as Regina enters the shop, "Your Majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My tree is dying. Why?"

"Perhaps, it's your fertilizer."

"You think this is funny? Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do… Whatever it is you're doing, while all my hard work burns."

"That's not all, is it? Come on. You might as well get everything off your chest."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Henry. Miss Swan wants him."

"She'll have that boy over my dead body."

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps, you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken."

"I think I'd rather just get rid of her."

"Well, well. You're going to have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions in killing Miss Swan. The curse will be-"

Regina interrupts, "The curse will be broken. That's because you designed it that way. Undo it."

"You know… Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic… Well… Is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute."

"You want the curse broken. Why?"

"That's not something I care to discuss." He smiles deviously.

"Don't bother. You can shove your reasons. I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse."

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I'm already planning a trip."

"I'll give you anything." She says sounding a bit desperate.

"You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge. I'd plan a trip of your own. Because, once people wake up and remember who you are and what you did to them… They are going to be looking for blood." Regina glares at him and begins to walk to the door. "Oh and Your Majesty?" She turns around. "How's the search for your girl going?"

"What are you talking about now, Gold?"

"Why your little girl of course! Well, she's not so little anymore. I would assume she's about sixteen years old about now, yes? Robin or Rebecca was it?"

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Well, Your Majesty, I have become rather fond of the girl myself. She's quite a deal maker! Like you when you were her age." He smiles.

"What deals have you been making with her?"

"I believe that is my business, dearie."

Regina stares at him curiously, "You. You are the reason that she was shielded from the curse. How did you do it?"

"Again dearie, my business. And shouldn't you be on your way? I think you have a trip to plan?" He laughs. Regina turns and leaves quickly.

Gold continues with what he is doing and then yells to someone in the back, "She's gone, dearie. You can come out now."

Rebecca comes from the back room, "Thanks, Mr. Gold."

"Dearie, eventually you will have to face her. It's not a large town and you will run into each other."

"I know." She looks out the door. "But what if she won't change? What if I go to her, but she remains evil?"

"Well hiding out here is not going to do much, is it?"

"No. It won't." She looks at Mr. Gold and what he is doing. "What is that?"

"My dear, this," he lifts up a necklace with her father's ring on it, "is yours. Something to remember your father by."

She smiles as Gold puts it on her, "But how did you get it? And why?"

"I have my ways. And I believe that every child should have something to remember his or her father by." She smiles at Gold.

Then she turns around and hugs him. He jumps at the sudden innocent affection from the girl. She says, "Thank you, Mr. Gold."

"You're welcome, dearie." Then she runs out of the shop with a sudden idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca runs into the hospital and sees that Henry is under urgent care.

"Henry?" She runs in and goes to his bed. "Henry, what happened to you?"

Suddenly a man walks out of the shadows and walks to the other side of the bed, "Are you good friends him?"

"Uh… yeah. Actually, a little more than friends." She looks up at the man. "Who are you?"

The man looks up and sees Emma and Regina enter the room. They both hid back in the shadows.

Emma speaks to a comatose Henry while holding the book. "Henry… You were right about the curse. I should have believed you. I'm sorry." She places the book under his pillow. "For when you wake up." She whispers.

Emma kisses Henry on the forehead. Regina arrives as she goes to leave.

"Say what you got to say. You got ten minutes."

"You know where to meet?" Regina asks.

"Yeah. Don't be late." Emma leaves Regina and Henry alone.

Regina looks down at Henry with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

The man, who was lurking in the shadows, speaks up. "Pity, isn't it? There's nothing harder than not knowing whether you'll ever see your child again."

"Jefferson, now is not a good time."

"For you. Well, for me, it's the perfect time. I'm here to collect. Where… Where is she… My daughter?"

"Emma was supposed to eat that apple, and she didn't. As far as I'm concerned, that makes our deal null and void."

"I did what you asked, and you're going to screw me over again?"

"Look at it however you want, Jefferson. The fact is, I'm done with you."

"But I'm… I'm not done with you."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can't."

"Do you?"

"Yes. You don't have it in you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to save my son." Regina walks out without noticing that Rebecca was there the entire time.

Rebecca walks out of the shadows, "Jefferson? That's your name?"

Looks to the girl angrily, "Yes."

"And you have a daughter?"

"Yes, yes. Excuse me, but I have to go."

"Wait! Maybe I can help you…"

He turns back at her, "I doubt it." And he leaves.

Rebecca watches as he leaves; she really did want to help him.

She notices the book that Emma had put under Henry's pillow. Then she pulls it out and looks through it. The book however, didn't tell the whole story. There had to be more. There is nothing about her and Regina when she had been younger. There is nothing about Marian or Friar Tucker. The only thing about Robin Hood that Henry had found when they were talking together was a small paragraph. She really had no identity. Suddenly, Rebecca notices a little notch in the book, almost like a keyhole or something. The shape is strange. Then Rebecca realizes. She takes the necklace with the ring on it and fits it into the oddly shapes keyhole. A panel in the thick binding pops open and reveals missing pieces to the story about Regina's pregnancy and the life of her secret daughter, Robin. Rebecca takes just these pieces and returns the book. She kisses Henry on the forehead and quickly makes her way out of the hospital.

0-0-0

Rebecca was very good at sneaking into places; after all, she was still Robin Hood. She finds a way to get into Henry's room by climbing through his window. No one is home. Rebecca walks quietly into her mother's room and sits down on the bed. She begins to read the pages about her mother and father's love story. She cries when reading about her father's death. She reads the story that Marian used to tell her about her and Regina before she was born. She becomes and angry and sad when reading about the day that she was born and what Friar Tucker almost did to her. She reads how Marian picked her name and reminisces on her past growing up. It gives her all of the answers right then and there.

Rebecca hears the door slam. She gets up and peaks out the door. She watches as Regina walks up the stairs and runs into Henry's room devastated. Rebecca isn't sure what to do. She looks down at a picture in the story of young Regina, devastated the day that Rebecca was taken from her. She gets up and goes to Henry's room. She slowly opens the door to see Regina sitting on the bed, clutching his blue pillow and sobbing. Rebecca walks up and sits next to her on the bed with the pages of the secret story in her hands. Regina looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes then drops the pillow and hugs her daughter tightly. Rebecca lets go of the pages and hugs her mother back as she too begins to cry.

"I'm sorry, Mother…"

"I love you." Regina says pushing Rebecca's long hair behind her ear. She wipes away her tears and kisses her daughter's forehead. Rebecca looks at her mother with a smile, then looks out the window and notices a purple smoke engulfing the town and heading towards them.

"What is that?" She asks. The two stand up and walk to the window.

Regina looks out and smiles at her daughter, "Magic."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina and her daughter embrace tightly until they hear a banging on the front door. Rebecca becomes startled and jumps. They hear what seems to be a mob outside of the house. Regina looks down at her teenager who looks up at her with fear in her eyes.

"It's alright." Regina assures her.

They make their way down the stairs. Regina goes to open the door, but Rebecca does not want to let go of her mother's hand. Rebecca looks at her, fearful of what the mob wishes to do.

Regina holds her daughter's hands and then puts her hands on to her face to comfort her, "Trust me. It will be alright. Just stay here." She smiles and kisses her forehead then goes to the door.

Regina casually answers the door. "Can I help you?"

Dr. Whale says, "That smirk isn't going to last forever, Regina. You took everything from us, and now-"

"What? Now you're going to kill me?" She says playfully.

He plays along, "Eventually. But first, you need to suffer."

"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us." Regina says pushing Dr. Whale off the step.

"That's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears. Here… She… Is." Regina extends her arms in an attempt to do magic, but nothing happens. The crowd flinches, but realizes that she can't do anything.

Someone in the crowd yells, "She's powerless!"

Regina's eyes widen when she realizes that she has no magic, "What?" She says to herself.

That same person yells, "Get her!"

Then Dr. Whale grabs Regina and slams her against the doorway pillar. "Now… Where were we?"

Suddenly, Rebecca bursts out of the door yelling desperately, "Let her go. Let her go! Let her go!" She pushes Dr. Whale away from Regina and hugs her tightly.

Dr. Whale looks at the girl, "Who are you?"

She looks up at him and bravely says, "I'm her daughter."

A huge gasp escapes from the crowd. Emma, David, Mary Margret and Henry push their way through the crowd.

"Daughter?" Mary Margret and David exclaim.

"Bu- But how?" Henry asks.

Regina looks at Henry, "It's a long story."

Rebecca looks out at the crowd, "I'm not going to let you hurt her." She glares at Whale.

Whale glares back at her, "Or what? You're a teenager. You going to stare me to death?"

She walks up to Whale face-to-face, "You don't know who I am or what I'm capable of."

"So who are you girly?" Whale shoves her back.

Regina then gets in Whale's face and threatens, "Don't you dare touch her."

David pushes Dr. Whale. "Okay, Whale. We're done."

Dr. Whale pushes back. "Back off. You're not my prince."

"Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

"Well my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it."

Mary Margret chimes in, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours."

David and Emma take Regina by the arms and begin leaving through the crowd.

"Wait!" Rebecca yells at them. She looks at her mother with sorrowful eyes and then says to Emma, "Please don't take her from me?"

Emma looks over at Regina and then looks back at her upset daughter. She shakes her head signaling to Rebecca that she can't let her go and then they turn and leave. Rebecca's eyes begin to fill with tears until she feels someone grip her hand.

It is Henry; he looks up at her a smiles, "She'll be okay. It's only for her safety." He leads her down the stairs, "So, I guess you're my big sister now."

She looks over to Henry and smiles, "Yeah. I guess I am."

0-0-0

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Henry and Rebecca are at the station. They lock Regina in one of the cells. Rebecca lets go of Henry's hand and goes to Regina. They hold hands through the bars.

Regina smiles at her daughter and then says to Emma, "So, I'm a prisoner now."

David asks, "The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?"

Regina responds, "Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

Mary Margret interrupts, "We should get to Gold."

The four of them leave begin to leave. Emma looks back at Rebecca, "Sorry, kid. I can't leave you alone with her."

"First you lock me up and now you won't let my daughter stay with me?" Regina says insulted.

"Not when there is a chance that she will break you out."

Regina glares at Emma angrily. Rebecca puts her other hand on Regina's, "It's alright. I'll be back soon." She smiles at her mother. She begins to walk away but Regina hesitates to let her daughter's hand go, then she lets go. She walks past Emma, stops and turns around, "I love you. Mom." Then she walks out with Emma.

Once she's alone, Regina attempts to magically unlock her cell door, but is unsuccessful.

Mr. Gold enters the room. "Magic is different here, dearie."

"I noticed. I assume this is all your doing."

"Most things are." He smiles.

"Get to it, Rumple. What do you want? You're here to finish the job?"

"No, no, no. You're safe from me."

"I feel so relieved."

"I made a promise to someone that I won't kill you."

"Who could elicit that from you?" She asks curiously.

"Why, your dear daughter. Robin, I believe it is. Or does she prefer to go by Rebecca?"

"Why do you keep bringing her into this?"

"Because she is a very special girl, dearie. She has a particular fate in store."

"And what is that fate?" She asks slightly worried but not showing it.

"Oh, dearie. I am not here to discuss her fate. I am here to make yours. A fate worse than death, which is exactly what I've got in store for you." Mr. Gold grabs Regina's arm and pulls it through the bars. He takes a medallion and pushes it into the palm of her hand.

She gasps, "Is that…"

"Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape – destiny. And, I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant." He removes the medallion.

Regina inspects her hand, but it appears unmarked. She looks up at him in shock as he begins to leave the station. He turns around and laughs, "Do you know what is particularly amusing about this, dearie?" He holds up the medallion and smiles, "It was your little girl that retrieved this medallion for me as part of a deal... so that she could find you." He turns and walks out.

Regina stares at her hand in fear and then begins to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Gold brings his Dark One dagger and the medallion into the woods. He drops the medallion onto the ground, and then raises the dagger. "The Dark One summons thee." He says in a powerful tone and stabs the ground with the dagger.

Suddenly, Regina abruptly awakes in her cell with a burning pain in the palm of her hand. She stares at it. It now has a clear and visible mark of the medallion.

Mr. Gold watches as the wraith emerges from the medallion and flies off to find its prey.

0-0-0

The group decides to drop off Henry and Rebecca to stay with Ruby. However, Rebecca insists on going with the adults to confront Mr. Gold.

"What can I do for you?" He asks politely as the four enter. However, he does not see that Rebecca is behind David.

"What you can do is tell us what you did." Says Emma sternly.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific."

"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face." Emma says angrily.

"Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear boy Henry survive?"

"Yeah." She replies.

"Is the curse broken? And let's see. Uh, Miss Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather than a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know… Magic." He smiles.

"Why?" Mary Margret asks.

"Not telling." He smiles deviously. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocks the building.

"What the hell was that?" Emma says startled.

"That… Is my gift to you. That… Is going to take care of Regina." He smiles again.

"Emma, come on." Mary Margret yells.

"We need to go take care of this." David responds.

The three of them run out and Rebecca is revealed standing in the middle of the shop.

"You lied to me." She says with tears in her eyes.

"No, I-I kept my word. _I_ will not kill her."

"No! You play with words like you do people. I thought you wanted to help us!"

"Dearie, I have my own problems to settle." Rebecca heads toward the door. "Dearie, we are not finished. You still owe me a deal, and I will find you when that time comes." As he says that, Rebecca leaves and begins to run to the station.

0-0-0

Rebecca runs into the station to witness a whole load of commotion. A giant soul sucker, a wraith, is flying around the room. Mary Margret and David are holding torches and trying to fend it off while Emma and Regina are using a hat of some sort to do something. It looks like they are trying to open a portal.

Rebecca looks to her mother and yells, "Mom!" She is blocked by a barrier of fire that David has lit. Regina looks over to her for an instant; Rebecca can see panic in her eyes. She focuses back on opening the portal. Everyone is yelling and panicking.

Then Rebecca stops and remains still. She focuses on the hat carefully. She can feel something coming over her, but she can't control it. Then David notices that Rebecca's eyes glow purple for just an instant. The portal opens and Rebecca finally has control of her body again.

David yells out to her, "What the hell was that?"

She yells back, "I don't know!" She looks over to her mother and Regina looks back. She does not notice the wraith charging towards her and the hat. Emma pushes Regina out of the way, causing the wraith to fall through the portal. However, on the way down, it grabs Emma's ankle and drags her through as well.

Mary Margret yells, "No! I'm not losing her again!" Then she jumps in after her. David tries to jump, but it is too late; the portal is closed and they are gone.

Rebecca jumps over the railing and runs to her mother. She hugs her tightly almost tackling Regina to the ground.

She cries in her mother's arms, "Mom! I thought I'd lost you!"

David frantically swipes at the floor and then notices the crushed hat underneath him. He gets up a stalks towards Regina. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea." She responds still holding her daughter tightly.

"Are they dead?"

"The curse... it destroyed all the lands."

"Are they dead?" He yells louder startling Rebecca.

"I don't know."

"I should've killed you myself." He threatens.

Regina let's go of her daughter and viciously replies, "Well, then. What's stopping you?" Regina magically throws David up against the opposite wall. Vines suddenly protrude from the wall, holding David in place while attempting to strangle him.

Rebecca yells, "Mom, what are you doing? Stop!"

Regina ignores her and tightens the grip, "You think you're some heroic prince? Please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should've killed you when I could. And now… Now I can."

Then Henry and Ruby walk in. "Mom?" Henry asks innocently.

Regina turns toward Henry, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay. You're safe now." She releases the vines and they disappear. David falls to the ground and Ruby goes over to help him.

Henry asks nervously, "W-Where's my mom and where's-"

"They're gone. They fell through a portal. They're… Henry, I'm sorry." Regina responds.

Henry suddenly becomes angry with Regina, "No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you." She says hurt.

Henry turns to her, "Then, prove it. Get Emma and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me – leave everyone – alone."

"But where will you go?"

"With me." David gets up and walks next to Henry.

Regina just looks at them sorrowfully. They begin to walk out. Henry turns back and asks, "Becca, are you coming?"

They all look at her and wait for a response. She looks to her mother and then back at Henry, David and Ruby. Regina walks to her daughter as if to put her arm around Rebecca's shoulders, but Rebecca begins to walk away before Regina can even touch her. Regina watches as Rebecca walks over and grabs Henry's hand then looks back toward Regina with disappointment in her eyes. She says nothing to her. The four turn and walk out, leaving Regina alone.

0-0-0

Rebecca sits down on a kitchen chair in Mary Margret's apartment. Henry walks over and notices that she is fiddling with the ring on her necklace. He sits next to her.

"What's that?"

She looks down at it and then to Henry, "It was my dad's."

Henry looks to her and reassures her, "You know, it will be okay."

"How do you know that? What if she can never change?"

"Well that's why you have to believe." He replies.

Rebecca looks over to him and smiles. She makes a remark, "Aren't I the one who is supposed to make you feel better?" She laughs. "I am your big sister after all."

Henry laughs and says, "Well, sometimes even big sisters need a little help."

"Thanks, Henry."

Henry smiles but then he too becomes worried, "David will find them. I'm sure of it." She puts her arms around his shoulders and smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina makes her way up the stairs to Jefferson's home. She's a little hesitant due to the circumstances of their last encounter, but she knows that she needs to take this step if she ever wants to prove to her children that she can redeem herself. She walks up to the door. The door opens before she can knock. Jefferson stares at her and Regina puts her hand down.

"Regina…" He says a bit disappointedly.

"Jefferson." She replies confidently.

"What do you want? I thought you were done with me…" He says with a bit of sarcasm.

"Apparently not…" She mumbles.

"What was that?"

"I am here to keep up my end of the deal."

"Wait, why?" He asks skeptically.

Regina looks at him honestly and says, "Because I made a promise to be… better."

"To who?"

"To my children."

"Child-ren? When was there more than one?" He asks confused.

"It's complicated. The important thing is that I am here and I am going to help you find your daughter, Paige."

"Grace."

Correcting herself, "Yes, Grace." Then she walks past Jefferson into the house. Jefferson rolls his eyes and walks back in as well. They go into his workroom together.

Regina looks around the room and Jefferson says, "Why all of a sudden do you want to help me?"

She looks up at Jefferson and says in all honesty, "Because I know what it feels like to lose your child." She looks out through the telescope, "And you told me once that you should never abandon family."

He just stares at her still questioning her motives and honesty.

She continues talking, "Jefferson, the curse has been broken for weeks. Why haven't you gone to her yourself?"

"I don't know." He says, clearly hiding something that is on his mind.

Regina notices a piece of paper with 'Have you seen my Papa?' and a crude, child-like drawing of a man written on it. When Jefferson notices that Regina is staring at it, he quickly grabs it, folds it and stuffs it into his pocket.

Regina looks up at him surprised, "She is looking for you, isn't she?"

"You should go now." He grabs Regina's arm and begins leading her out the door.

Regina pulls away and says, "Why aren't you trying to find her?"

Jefferson looks at Regina. He is confused and scared all at the same time. He grabs Regina by the shoulders and yells at her, "Because I left her! And she'll hate me."

Regina looks into his blue eyes, points to where he put the little drawing and yells, "Does that look like a little girl that hates you, Jefferson? Listen to me. You need to go to her. I've been left too; I've made mistakes. But anything's better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. And not knowing is the worst." She walks over to the window and looks down at her daughter.

Rebecca and Grace are sitting together outside laughing. Jefferson walks up and stands beside her. He looks down at the two girls.

"She's yours, isn't she?" He asks looking at Regina.

"Yes." She replies, tears forming in her eyes.

He looks back down, "Our girls seem to have become very attached to one another."

Regina smiles at the comment but cannot help crying. Just by impulse, she breaks down and turns to Jefferson. She begins to cry on his chest and he suddenly wraps his arms around her to comfort her as she cries.

0-0-0

Regina and Jefferson watch as Grace and Rebecca get off the bus together. He hesitates and looks back at Regina who nods to him to go ahead.

He yells out, still a little nervous, "Grace!"

The girls turn around and look at Jefferson. Grace runs quickly into his arms and hugs him tightly.

"Papa! You found me! I knew you would." She says.

Jefferson's emotions take a hold of him as he begins to cry. He holds his daughter tightly and does not want to let her go. He picks her up and turns toward Regina. Then he mouths the words, "Thank you."

Rebecca smiles at the moment and then suddenly realizes that Regina was there as well. She looks over to Jefferson as he says thank you to her and then looks to her mother. Her mother really was trying to change. Regina looks over to her daughter and smiles hoping that her daughter with run over and do the same. But Rebecca's smile fades and she turns to walk away. Regina is crushed as her hopes fall. Jefferson puts Grace down and she walks over to Regina.

She looks up at her and smiles. Then she hugs Regina and says, "Thank you for bringing my papa back to me."

Regina is a bit startled by the girl's actions, but then hugs her back and smiles. She looks up at Jefferson with kind eyes. She lets go of Regina and holds her father's hand. They begin to walk away, but Grace turns around and looks to Regina. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Regina looks at the girl and then up to Jefferson for approval. He smiles in approval. She walks up to stand beside Grace and the young girl takes her hand. Regina smiles at her and Jefferson.

Jefferson assures Regina, "We will get your daughter back too." The three walk back to the house.

0-0-0

About one week later, Regina is driving home from another dinner with Jefferson and Grace during a thunderstorm. As she's driving, a car cuts her off and she stops abruptly. When she looks up, she sees Daniel staring at her from across the street. "Daniel?" She looks shocked. Regina briefly looks away, but when she looks back, Daniel is gone. Regina quickly turns around and heads to the cemetery. She enters her father's tomb and quickly runs down to the room holding Daniel's coffin. She enters a room with the glass coffin; however, the coffin is empty and Daniel's body is gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina enters the psych ward in the basement of the hospital. If anyone would know about what she has been seeing, it would be Dr. Whale. She suddenly realizes that it is completely deserted. "Dr. Whale? Where are you?"

She comes to an autopsy room that appears to have been trashed. The lights are flickering on and off, and there's a trolley with a bloody sheet over it. She lifts the sheet and discovers a severed arm. She gasps and steps back in shock. She then recovers and pushes the trolley aside to find Dr. Whale sprawled on the ground and missing his arm.

"Whale? Whale? I know you took Daniel's body and you took one of my hearts. Why? Why?" She looks down at him in fear. Suddenly he looks up at her. She asks, "Did you bring him back?"

Dr. Whale whispers in pain, "I did it."

Regina's worried look turns to joy. She smiles and asks, "He's alive?"

"Yes. I brought him back but… He's not Daniel."

Regina's smile fades, "What?"

Dr. Whale struggles to reply, "He's… He's a monster."

0-0-0

Regina is standing outside of Dr. Whale's hospital room when David arrives.

"What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked." David says running in.

"You'll have to ask his doctors." She replies sternly.

"No. I am asking you."

"I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt. It's the truth!"

"What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?"

Regina seems a little hesitant to answer, "Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel – his name is Daniel."

"The man you were supposed to marry. Rebecca's father? Snow told me what happened and… How it was her fault that he died."

"Yes, he did." Regina looks to the floor sorrowfully.

"Well, then how could he be back?"

Regina looks up at David with hopeful eyes, "Whale. He believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don't know how… But he has."

"You don't know how? Guess." David replies becoming a bit agitated.

"He practices something more powerful than magic. Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine."

"You have hearts here?" David becomes confused.

"In my vault. From our land."

"Whose heart did he take?"

"I have no idea. I took so many, it was impossible to keep track. I need to go. I have to help him." Regina begins to walk away, but David grabs her arm to stop her. He had more questions.

"No. Where is he? Look what he did – he's dangerous."

"Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise." Regina begs him.

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices Regina – tell me where he is, or jail." He threatens.

"I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables."

David's expression suddenly becomes worrisome. He looks at her with a sudden fear, "No. Henry and Rebecca. They're at the stables." The two run quickly out of the hospital to the stables.

0-0-0

While at the stables, Henry and Rebecca are brushing Henry's new horse.

"Gramps says that you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you. So… Anytime. Like, soon?" Henry says to the horse.

Rebecca laughs, "Henry, you're going to need a little more patience than that."

"I know. But, seriously, how long do you think it will take?"

Rebecca laughs at him again. Suddenly, the horses become spooked. Rebecca looks around wondering what is spooking them. Then Henry's horse pushes Henry to the ground and runs off. Rebecca runs to him on the ground. "Henry! Henry, are you alright." Henry looks up at what spooked the horses. His eyes are wide and fearful. A man then enters the stall. Rebecca looks to Henry and then at the man standing in the entrance to the stall.

She squints her eyes from the sunlight peaking in and then her expression changes to shock, "Daddy?"

0-0-0

The man stares at the two children. Henry looks around and stands up and then Rebecca follows suit.

Henry says to Daniel, "You… You got to stop. You're… You're scaring the horses. A-Are… Are you hurt? Can I help you?" Henry extends his hand towards Daniel, which causes him to have a flashback to when Cora ripped out his heart. Suddenly, Daniel grabs Henry by the neck and lifts him off the ground.

"No! Stop!" Rebecca yells crying, "Let him go." She grabs Daniels arm and he drops Henry to the ground. Rebecca backs up against the wall and yells to Henry, "Henry! Run!"

"Bu-"

"Run!" She yells. He runs out of the stables. As Daniel stalks towards the girl, she begs him, "Daddy, It's me. Please. Please, I know you're in there somewhere." He continues to stalk toward her and suddenly grabs her neck and holds her up against the wall, "Please, I'm your daughter." She says gasping for air.

Regina and David run in the stables. Regina yells, "Daniel! Let her go!" He suddenly releases his grip on the girl and she pushes him aside. She runs into Regina's arms and David quickly shuts Daniel into the stable. Regina holds her daughter tightly. She was sorry that Rebecca had to meet her father this way; she was sorry that he had tried to hurt her. She puts her hands to the crying girl's face to comfort her and wipe away her tears. She looks into her eyes and says, "That wasn't him. You know that, don't you?"

The girl puts her hands on top Regina's and says, "I know."

"Are you alright?" Regina asks. Rebecca nods and then looks over to see David struggling to hold the door closed. There is a banging coming from the other side. Regina looks over to David.

David looks to Regina, "It won't hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?"

Regina looks at David surprised, "No, I won't use magic on him." Suddenly, David draws his gun. Regina becomes startled and yells, "What do you think you're doing?"

David looks at Regina in panic, "He's a monster, Regina! If you won't put him down, I will!"

Rebecca begins to cry again and yells at him, "No! Please don't! He's still my dad!"

Regina looks to her devastated daughter and then to David, "David, please! Just let me talk to him."

David looks to Rebecca with regret and then says to Regina, "It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do."

"You have to at least give me a chance!" Regina yells at him trying to restrain him.

"Out of the way, Regina! Now!" He pushes Regina aside, but she is relentless and, again, tries to physically stop David.

"No! I won't let you hurt him! He'll listen to me! Please! Let me talk to my fiancé." She looks at him with tears in her eyes. He can see that she loves him and that she is broken. Then he looks to the crying girl who is standing back in fear of what David was about to do to her own father. David backs away from the door and begins to lead Rebecca out, but she refuses to leave.

She runs to hug her mother and says, "I'm not leaving you."

David tries to grabs Rebecca again, but she stubbornly refuses. Regina looks down at her, "Alright but you need to stay back."

David interrupts, "Regina, I don't think-"

"David, it's her father. She'll be ok. Just trust me."

David looks at the teenage girl nervously, afraid that something might happen to her. But, he just nods and walks out. Rebecca backs up and Regina unlocks and opens the stable. Inside, Daniel has seemingly calmed down. He slowly approaches Regina and brings his hand up to cup her face, but, instead, he grabs her by the neck. He slams her against the wall just outside the stall. Rebecca doesn't know what to do. She just stands there afraid and watches as Daniel chokes Regina.

Regina struggles to breath and whispers, "Daniel… Stop. It's me. I love you…"

Suddenly, something inside Daniel changes and he lets go of Regina's neck. She bends over coughing and gasping for air. Rebecca runs and hugs her mother.

Daniel looks up at her and says, "Regina…"

Regina lets go of Rebecca and replies, "Daniel…" They run to hug each other. "I can't believe it's really you!" She begins to cry tears of joy.

Rebecca stares at them. She smiles, "Dad?"

Daniel looks over to the girl and his eyes widen in surprise. He looks back at Regina who nods to him and smiles. Rebecca runs to her father and hugs him for the first time. He puts his hand to her head and then looks down into her dark brown eyes and says, "You… look just… like… your mother." He smiles though it is obvious that he is still in pain. Regina smiles at them together until Daniel suddenly grimaces in pain.

"Daniel?" Regina looks at him worried.

"Dad?" Rebecca reacts the same.

Daniel looks into Regina's eyes, the same eyes that he had just seen in his daughter, and says, "Stop. Just stop the pain."

"How?" She asks.

He holds her face in his palms and says, "Let me go." Then he grimaces in pain again.

"No. No, I won't lose you again. Without you, I'm lost." She cries and holds his face in her palms as well. She can see that he is in pain, "Daniel. Daniel, come back to me."

He struggles in pain, "Can't…"

"But I love you." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

He puts his hands to her face one last time and looks into her eyes, "Then love again." Suddenly something inside Daniel changes again, and he returns back to his monster-like state. He starts to stalk toward Regina with his hand straight out. Rebecca backs up and begins to sob. Regina is forced to stop him with magic. She hesitates and looks over to her devastated daughter who now has to watch her father die as Regina had to the first time. Unable to contain her tears she sobs as well. Regina is forced to magically turn him to dust.

"Goodbye, Daniel." She whispers.

Devastated Rebecca runs to her mother and clutches onto her tightly as she sobs into her chest. Regina is unable to hold herself up. Her knees weaken as the two kneel to the ground sobbing.


	11. Chapter 11

So many weeks have passed since the incident with Daniel as well as Emma and Mary Margret's return. Though Regina has been trying to prove to Henry that she loves him and can change, she is beginning to think it is hopeless. Shortly after Mary Margret and Emma's return, more and more problems arose as if targeting Regina to fall through the cracks again. Something or someone was trying to break her.

Regina is sitting in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's station. Emma and David enter, while Mary Margaret watches through the glass.

"Glad to see the Sheriff's station's now a family business. Why am I here?"

Emma replies angrily, "You know why you're here. Because of Archie."

Regina looks confused, "Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?"

David responds, "It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them."

Regina's stomach drops. Her expression changes and her eyes become truly sorrowful. She asks, "Archie's dead?"

David doesn't believe her, "Stop it, Regina. Ruby saw you going into his office last night."

"Then she's lying. I was home all evening. After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness." She defends herself.

David continues to accuse her, "You've been caught before. Come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying – Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?"

0-0-0

Rebecca walks in to the room where Emma, David and Mary Margret are. Jefferson and Grace are quickly behind her.

Emma becomes over whelmed with the amount of people in the one room, "Whoa! Has anyone ever taught you people about room capacity?"

"Why is my mom here?" Rebecca flat out asks.

Mary Margret tries to explain, "Becca, it's complicated."

She turns to Mary Margret and replies, "Don't sugar coat it for me. Why?"

David looks over to Jefferson, "Dude, why are you here?"

Jefferson has his hands on Grace's shoulders. She looks around at everyone a little confused as they argue. Jefferson replies, "Well, Regina never went to meet the girls at the bus stop, so I had to get them and Becca wanted to know where her mother was."

David looks at him confused, "You and Regina dating or something?"

Jefferson smiles and shrugs his shoulders. David just stares at him think it's a bit creepy.

Grace looks up at David a says, "Regina's really nice. She and Rebecca come to dinner all of the time."

David looks down at the girl and begins to feel a bit bad considering the circumstances. He looks to Jefferson, "Now is not the best time to be here. You really should take the girls."

Rebecca looks over, "Not until you tell me why my mom is here!"

Emma grabs the stubborn girl and pulls her to the side so that young Grace and Jefferson cannot hear her. "Listen, kid. Do you really want to know?"

"I'm not a kid. And yes." She replies.

Emma hesitates, but then continues, "Someone witnessed your mom… going into Dr. Hopper's office in the middle of the night last night."

"Yeah, so?" Rebecca doesn't see what the problem is.

"Dr. Hopper was found murdered this morning." Rebecca gasps in shock, her face almost exactly the same as her mother's was when she was told. "But, look. We haven't found anything against her yet! So there's no need to worry. I promise you, I'm going to find the truth."

0-0-0

Regina was released for the time being; she, Jefferson, Rebecca and Grace return to her house. While the girls make their way up stairs, Regina and Jefferson talk in the kitchen.

Regina begins to wash dishes, "Thank you for picking up the girls today."

Jefferson can tell that she is stressed and upset. He walks up to her and places his hands upon her shoulders to try to calm her.

She flinches at his touch, then turns around, "What are you doing?" She turns and looks up at him surprised by his actions.

Slightly confused, he says, "You need to calm down, Regina. It's going to be alright."

She turns away furious, "How the hell do you know that? God damn it. They aren't trying to find the truth, Jefferson! They are trying to prove me guilty!"

"You don't know that, Regina." He tries putting his hands on her shoulders again but she is stubborn and shakes them off.

She turns around and now Jefferson can see the tears in her eyes, "I do know that. No matter how I try, I will always be the same to them! No matter how I try to change, they will always see me for what I did in the past! It will never change because they won't let me!"

Jefferson pulls Regina into his chest and holds her as she cries. He cups her face in his hands and looks into her sorrowful brown eyes. And on a sudden impulse, their lips meet in a tender kiss. He wasn't sure whether it was just to comfort her or if he was actually feeling something. She wasn't sure if it was her devastation or if she too really felt something for him. They part and look deeply into each other's eyes. Then in a wild fit of passion they kiss again. Regina, pressed between the kitchen counter and Jefferson's body, holds his face within her palms and brushes them back into his hair. Jefferson's arms are wrapped tightly around her waist.

They feel as if they are blissfully in another land until they hear a sudden banging on the door. It startles them. Regina fixes herself up and walks to the door. She notices the girls quickly coming down the stairs but signals them to go back up. Regina answers the door. Emma, Mary Margret and David are standing there.

"Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize."

"I saw you do it." Emma says accusingly.

Regina looks at her confused, "What?"

"I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie."

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?"

David chimes in, "Magic."

"You-" Regina is astonished.

"I saw what happened, and it was you." Emma says.

Regina suddenly realizes, "Gold. He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?"

Mary Margret then chimes in as well, "We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead."

Regina again looks surprised, "You can use magic… The savior. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then."

"About what?"

"That magic always comes with a price." Regina warns.

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay." Emma replies sternly.

"How's that?"

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart's going to break. That's both our prices." Emma begins to turn and walk away.

Regina tries to stop her, "No. I will not let you poison Henry against me."

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did." The three of them continue to leave and Regina follows them down the walkway.

Regina yells at her, "I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!"

Emma turns around and yells back, "He's not! He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!" Mother Superior appears from behind and tree and fires a blast of blue magic at Regina. However, she sees it coming in time and stops it.

Regina turns to Mary Margret and David and asks, "Did you really think that would work again?" She casually tosses the magic orb on the ground near their feet. "You… You will not keep my son from me."

Regina magically throws Emma backwards down the walkway. Mary Margaret runs to help her up. "So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

Emma gets up and looks at Regina confidently, "I don't need it. I already won. There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be."

Regina stares at the three of them, realizing what she has just done. Though she was innocent, her sudden actions would make her seem guilty to the rest of the town. She looks up at the second floor window where she notices Rebecca and Grace peeking out. She looks at the girls and feels her defeat. There was no chance for her to win her son back, but she was not going to lose her daughter to this mess too. She magically disappears in a puff of purple smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

Down the stairs of Regina's vault, Rebecca leads Jefferson and Gracie. She isn't completely sure but hopes that this is where they will find Regina hiding from the rest of the town.

"Mom?" Rebecca yells out. "Mom, are you down here? It's just us."

The three wait for a while, but there is no response. It is not until they begin to turn back that Rebecca hears a door opening and Regina's voice call her name. She turns around and sees her mother. With widened, excited eyes Rebecca and Grace run to Regina and hug her.

"Girls!" Regina says happily as they run into her arms.

The girls let go and Jefferson goes up to Regina. He holds her face in his hands and kisses her tenderly. Then he looks at her and says, "Don't ever do that again." He smiles at her and she smiles back. She looks down at the girls who join in another hug. They were all finally together, almost like a family. Regina was happy for the moment. She had her daughter, she had found love and she had a family. But there was only one problem. She could not remain in hiding forever; she could not spend the rest of her life being judged for her past.

"We need to get out of here." She looks up at Jefferson.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"Like you said a long time ago. There's no hope for us here in Storybrooke. At one point you wanted me to give you a new start; to help you forget. Maybe that's our only way out now!"

"Regina, listen to what you are saying." Jefferson puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I am, Jefferson! Do you want the rest of our lives to be like this? Do you want the girls to live like this?"

Jefferson looks down at his sweet, innocent wide-eyed daughter. He thinks about what Regina is saying and says, "Then what do we do?"

Regina looks down at the girls and then back to Jefferson, "We need to cross the town line."

0-0-0

Mr. Gold hears the door to his shop open and close again. He walks in from the back to meet a pretty big surprise, Regina's mother Cora.

"Well I suppose welcome is in order."

"Rumplestiltskin. It's been a long time." She smiles.

"How may I help you?"

"I've heard a little rumor about my daughter. She is planning on leaving town."

"Hmm. I was not aware of that, dearie. But I suppose after the sad incident with Dr. Hopper… did you hear about that?" He smiles at her hintingly.

"Yes. What a tragedy."

"It really devastated you daughter."

"That was the plan." She says picking up a little trinket, observing t and then placing back.

"But, you did not plan on her leaving Storybrooke. Am I right? That is why you are here."

"Well, I wasn't expecting her to take that route again… I thought I had taught her that the first time when she tried to run away with that stable boy." She says it with disgust.

"Well, dearie. Isn't that funny…"

"What?" She asks curiously.

"She tried running away with the stable boy all those years ago, and now she is running away with the stable boy's _daughter_."

"What are you talking about?" She says confused.

"Regina's little girl, of course. Why, your own granddaughter, Rebecca. Well in our land, she was known as… Robin Hood."

Cora stares at Mr. Gold furiously. That girl was supposed to die on the day she was born. She knew exactly what she needed to do, but she knew that she needed some help to do it. She smiles at Rumple and asks, "Are you still in the business of making deals?"

"Always, dearie. What did you have in mind?"

0-0-0

Inside Regina's house the girls run upstairs and begin packing bags. Jefferson and Regina are in her office.

"What are you looking for?" Jefferson asks curiously.

"A book."

"Why?"

"Well, we want a new start, to forget. But, crossing the town line will not do that. It will only bring us back to our cursed selves. I wouldn't be affected, you wouldn't be affected, Rebecca would forget me and Grace would forget you. We need a way to forget… together."

"So, change our stories?"

"Yes." She continues to search for it. She opens a cabinet and pulls out the leather bind book. She flips the pages and finds what she is looking for. She looks up at Jefferson with a smile on her face. "Can you get the girls?"

Jefferson smiles back and begins to walk out, but he turns around and walks back toward Regina. Spontaneously, he pulls her into a long, passionate kiss and then runs to get the girls.

Regina looks down at the pages and smiles. This was finally her chance. She was going to get away and truly be happy.

0-0-0

The four arrive at the town line and Jefferson stops the car. He looks back at the girls who are both nervous and excited. This was the time to find out if Regina's plan had worked. Jefferson starts the cars again and feels Regina grasp his right hand. He looks over to her and smiles to assure her that everything would be all right. Suddenly, a puff of purple smoke appears revealing Cora and Rumplestiltskin in front of the car.

Regina looks in shock, "Mother?"

Jefferson looks back at the two girls in the back seat, "Girls stay here." Jefferson and Regina get out of the car.

Cora smiles to Regina, "My darling daughter. What are you doing?"

Jefferson interrupts sternly, "We are leaving town."

Cora turns to Jefferson and with the wave of her hand tosses him to the ground. "I was speaking to my daughter." She looks to Regina, "He's almost as insolent as you stable boy was, my dear. I had higher hopes for you."

Regina runs over to Jefferson who is lying on the ground. "What do you want?"

Rumple chimes in, "Well you see, dearie. Your little girl still has a deal with me. And I find that crossing the town line and forgetting about it might not be in my best interests."

Cora simplifies it, "We are here for the girl, Regina."

Regina looks angrily at her mother, "I will not let you take her from me again."

"In perfect honesty, dear, she shouldn't even be alive in the first place. But I took care of the person responsible for that…" She was referring to Friar Tucker, "Now, just hand her over and we won't have any more problems."

Regina replies, "No! She's my daughter!"

"Then you leave me no choice…"

Rumple hands Cora a little leather bag. She suddenly pulls out an enchanted heart and holds it in the palm of her hand. She begins to squeeze it and suddenly Jefferson hollers in agonizing pain. Regina looks at him in shock and then up at her mother.

Regina yells, "No! Stop!" Jefferson continues to feel pain.

Regina looks over to the girls in the car. She sees both Rebecca and Grace sobbing at the sight.

Rebecca suddenly opens the door and yells, "Stop!"

Cora releases her grip on the heart and looks at the girl.

"I'll go with you." She says looking over at her mother. She couldn't bear letting Regina losing another love and Grace watch her father die. She walks up to Cora and Rumple.

Cora cups the girls face in the hand that is not holding the heart, "Obedient girl." She looks to Regina and smiles, "Nothing like her mother."

Rumple takes a hold of the girl and suddenly Cora begins to crush Jefferson's heart. Rebecca begins to scream and struggle in Rumple's grip. Regina holds him, as he takes is final breaths. Sobbing young Grace runs out of the car yelling "Papa!" She falls to the ground beside Regina and looks down at her breathless father. She turns to Regina and cries in her arms. Regina cries and holds the young girl the looks up at Cora angrily. Cora looks down at her daughter and the sobbing little girl and smiles with content.

Rebecca looks at them with tears streaming down her face. Soon though, her sorrow becomes anger and then quickly turns into pure fury. Similar to the incident with the wraith, Rebecca's eyes glow a dark purple for an instant. A power surges from inside of her and knocks back Cora and Rumple. Rumple, who had had a tight grip on Rebecca, grabs the necklace holding Daniel's ring as he flies back; it breaks off of Rebecca's neck.

The two villains are unconscious on either side of the road. Rebecca looks at her mother with utter surprise.

Regina looks back at Rebecca in astonishment as well. She then rushes to get up and helps the still sobbing Grace up. She wipes away the girl's tears and rushes her into the car along with Rebecca. This was their only chance. With the girls in the car, Regina is about to getting into the driver's seat and looks back at Jefferson. She runs back and kneels beside his lifeless body and kisses his still face.

She whispers, "I will take care of her." Then she runs back to the car and starts it. She and Rebecca clench each other's hands tightly. She looks to the girls, then straight ahead beyond the town line and presses her foot to the gas pedal.

Just as Cora and Rumple regain consciousness, Regina and the two girls are long gone. The two get up and look down the road beyond the town line.

Furiously Cora exclaims, "Damn it! That girl!"

Rumple doesn't say a word. He smiles at the woman and holds out his hand. In it is Rebecca's necklace with her father's ring; her most prized possession. He says to her with complete certainty, "Oh dearie, it is not over just yet. On the contrary, it has only just begun."

0-0-0

**This is the End of The Hope in the Curse. Please Review.**

**A third story will be published soon if you wish to find out what happens to Regina and the girls in the real world, and what Rumple and Cora might have in store. More secrets may be revealed and some old faces may return in:**

**The Power in the Ring.**


End file.
